1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit, a display apparatus having the same and a method of inspecting the backlight unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight unit which detects an abnormal condition of a light source included therein, a display apparatus having the backlight unit and a method of inspecting, e.g., testing, the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) typically includes a liquid crystal layer interposed between two display substrates. To display an image, the LCD controls a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer. However, since the LCD is not a self-emissive device, the LCD requires a light source as a backlight unit.
The backlight unit may include a light emitting diode, for example, as a light source for generating the light. More particularly, the backlight unit typically includes a light emitting diode string having light emitting diodes connected to each other in electrical series. However, if any one of the light emitting diodes included in the light emitting diode string fails or malfunctions, the entire light emitting diode string becomes inoperable, and the light emitting diode string cannot operate effectively as the light source of the backlight unit.